protectorsofdynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
Igniston
Landscape Located at 1,949 feet (594 m) in elevation, Igniston lies in the rugged foothills of the continent of Hiria. The Alrose River, the Derval river, and the Springshire river all flow through the Meditaris district. Soils in the area are mostly brown to reddish. These soils support trees such as blue oak, black oak, gray oak, ponderosa pine, and Giant sequoia. To the northeast of the Meditaris district is a large area of mountains known as the Montibus district. In the south is where the Imperium and the Opimae districts are located. The Opimae district is all grasslands and small forests. the Imperium district is completely modernized into a giant city. ' Climate The climate changes drastically between the districts because of the different ways of living and how the landscape has changed ' ''' Language * UuseshUusesh: is a language mainly used by the elders of Igniston. The language is used for translating old laws and scrolls. And is only used for government purposes nowadays. * Ignion * Common District/Culture ' District 1 (power)'Imperium''' This district is the source of all power and resources in Igniston. The whole district is one huge city composed of factories, mines, and huge housing buildings, the people here are outgoing and love conversations but very serious when it comes to working. District 2 (lush)Opimae This district is the farmland district. They grow all the food for the other districts given that they are plentiful in their harvests. They are a peaceful folk that use their powers for growing crops and healing others. They build their houses in the ground to make room for more crops to grow. The land is beautiful with vast plains and crops growing as far as the eye can see. A warm atmosphere swirls the air with a feeling that reminds you of “home.” Most people from Igniston visit Opimae to feel a sense of relaxation after all their hard work and military training. District 3 (woodlands)Meditaris Avena This district is the most populated district because it is the protected due to the military and the heavy forestation. It is also where the capital is. They build their houses inside and around the tops of the great redwoods. They camouflage the towns so that it blends into the trees around them. The military is trained to use guerilla tactics to ambush and overpower the enemy with precise attacks. You get a mysterious feel to the place as you walk through the forest and hear nothing but the forest itself and wonder “Does anyone even live here?” District 4 (mountains)Montibus the villages in the Montibus district are where the wealthy people of the dynasty live. Sense they are so close to Ventus they are able to trade easier than the other districts. The other districts rely on the Montibus district to make the trades and get the rest of the country its wealth. ' ' Government Bureaucracy: a system of government in which most of the important decisions are made by state officials rather than by elected representatives. The Anax is the ruler of the dynasty and The Council of The Three Sages help him govern the land. The Atrox, people who make decisions, are a small group of five who elect the three sages based off their wisdom and power. ' ' Economy The economy runs off of the gold system. 1g = 10s = 100c (G-Gold, S-Silver, C-Cooper) References